Mushroom Ringleader
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |effect = When played: This gets +2 for each other Plant. |flavor text = Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for.}} Mushroom Ringleader is an uncommon plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 3 and has 0 /1 . When played, it will gain +2 for every other plant on the field. It attacks by launching one of the smaller mushrooms at whatever lies in that lane. Origins Its name is a pun of fairy rings, or mushroom rings, a ringleader, meaning the leader of a circus, and the fact that it is the leader of a small ring of mushrooms. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Effect: When played:' This gets +2 for each other Plant. *'Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for. Version history Version 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon to Premium - Uncommon Strategies This can either be an incredibly hard hitter or a terrible piece of garbage, depending on how many plants you have on the field. It is best to play this when there are many plants on the field, since it gets a lot of attack from its effect. Plants with Team-Up and Buff-Shroom help boost this plant even further. This is one of the few plants that you do not want Seedling to turn into into at all circumstances (others include Magnifying Grass and another Seedling), since it does not activate its ability when Seedling transforms into this. 'Because plants play after zombies, try to plant this when you are having a a lot of plants and on an empty lane, it can deal massive damage to the Zombie Hero and makes the battle finish faster. Or you can combine this with Spring Bean or Squash to clear that lane, making advantage for you. Note in mind that this plant has an incredibly low Health stat, so any damaging/Health-reducing Trick such as Nibble or Acid Rain can easily destroy this plant. Rocket Science helps too when this gets too out of control. If you are playing as the Plant Hero, increasing its Health is not a bad choice. Gallery Mushroom Tribe Pack.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader in an advertisement for the Mushroom Tribe Pack Mushroom Ringleader Multiplayer.png|Mushroom Ringleader in the background of a Multiplayer match ShroomFire.png|A 2/1 Mushroom Ringleader attacking HD Mushroom Ringleader.png|HD Mushroom Ringleader Mushroom_Concepts.png|Concept art for Mushroom Ringleader, other mushrooms, Squash and Smashing Pumpkin Old Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 11.06.20 AM.png|Mushroom Ringleader's information Choice_between_Bonk_Choy_and_Mushroom_Ringleader.jpeg|The player having the choice between Mushroom Ringleader and Bonk Choy as a prize after completing a level MushroomRing shadow.png|Mushroom Ringleader's silhouette MushroomRing get.png|The player receiving Mushroom Ringleader from a Basic Pack Receiving_Mushroom_Ringleader.jpeg|The player receiving Mushroom Ringleader after losing a level Trivia *This plant can achieve a maximum of 18 from its effect. Category:Mushrooms Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants